The First
Warning this article contains major spoilers for Darkfire The First is a creature akin to a vampire but not quite. Up until the events of Darkfire (year 529) the world is unaware of what a vampire is. What is clear is The First deals with Blood, or rather power through and of Blood. In the beginning There was a people who lived simple lives in a white cold, snow laden land. For reasons lost to time the people was cast out of this plane to the Shadowfell. Many perished soon thereafter. Only those who embraced the darkness managed to cling on to life, or what might be considered existence at that point. Festering Darkness In what can only be speculated as long time. One man managed to outlive and remain, albeit a shadow of his former self the creature bided his time plotting and brooding for a time when he could rejoin the plane once cast out from. The Spark The creature was all of a sudden assaulted by a mental message. A powerful magic wielder had contacted him from beyond the planes, from whence he once originated, long ago. The voice asked for help and council, The First sensed an immense power emanating from the voice and immediately saw the voice as an equal. He could sense where the voice was and set out to find it. The Setback Through his own powerful magic The First arrived to the place he had heard the voice from. But the visage he was met with was neither a frozen plain, nor a powerful magic user... it was a fledgling town barely larger than a hamlet, sprung out of the ground as the first spring flower at the banks on a thawing river. It was the beginnings of Rosegarde, with the recently appointed King, Arethall Wilmar. Entering the settlement The First was caught, imprisoned, interrogated and subsequentially tortured by the powers that be. He was seen as an outsider in a time where settlements were rare and closely knitted extended families basically. When the king could not extract more information he sought to Banish The First back to whence he came, back to the Shadowfell. The Wait The First had no power left to travel the planes, nor did he no longer have a reason too. The voice was no longer present in existence. As if it only dipped briefly into his mind at the right time. Time passed and he listened... He bided his time to plot and brood yet again, to find a way of returning to his plane either by his own volition or through another stronger being. Throughout the ages he heard voices, other voices calling for aid and council, some he answered and in waiting offered a fragment of his own power, others were ignored. His plan was to find a worthy individual of powerful magical abilities to guide and lend his own power to in order to use for his own ascendancy. Notable protégés were Walter the Red and Muriel the Silent, but there were others and it seemed The First found it amusing to pit his minions against each other from time to time to see who would be the most worth and strongest apprentice. He knew from that initial encounter that the power was out there for him to seek and use for his own goals. The Pact In the year of our world (524) an event on the plane of the living and event occurred that The First had waited an eternity for. Killush, was razed to the ground and a voice of a young Tiefling of immense power potential, now still weak called out for help. The First recognized him immediately as the voice who called on him so, so long ago. He reached out, offered help, power and revenge in exchange for help in rejoining the plane of the living. One had received an apprentice, the other... a Patreon... The Symbiosis From that day the boy, Drift, gained power and confidence in every endeavour he set himself out to do. His patreon lended him his power for protection and helped him guide him towards his end goal, the complete eviceration of the leader for The Company of Masks... The First and the Last This leads us in to the events of the show. To find out what happens, follow along in the adventure... Category:Characters